renfairefandomcom-20200213-history
By the Sword (Bristol)
Members of By the Sword are those who are involved in choreographed stage and street fights. These fights are part of their own storyline that revolve around the Queen's much anticipated visit to Bristol. Kate Booth is the current Director of By the Sword. 2005 Members of Fight Cast The Sheriff's Men (The Badde Folke) Randall T. Anderson (Assistant Director) as the Simon Jarvis, the Lord High Sheriff of Bristol Steve Deasy as Dexter Knive Justin Jennings as Pernicious Sly Jamie Luemen as Samantha Jarvis, the Sheriff's Daughter Peter Talbot as Edgar Blount David Yondorf as Salacious Ferret The Merry Men (The Goode Folke) Gregory M. Larson as Robin Hood Heath Denikas as Little John Meredith DePalma as Maid Marian Andrew Roberts as Friar Tuck Matt Pearsall as Will Scarlett 2007 Members of Fight Cast The Sheriff's Men (The Badde Folke) Randall T. Anderson (Assistant Director) as the Simon Jarvis, the Lord High Sheriff of Bristol Rachel Stubbs as Morgaine Devine James Freer as Nick Knack Adam McAleavey as Madcap Steve Deasy as Punchy The Merry Men (The Goode Folke) Gregory M. Larson as Robin Hood Heath Denikas as Little John Amanda Ellis as Maid Marian Maxx Miller as Will Scarlett A. Nonymous as Friar Tuck 2012 Members of By the Sword Lord Edmund's Men (The Badde Folke) Anthony Camera as Edmund Anderson, the Lord Chief Justice of the Court of Common Pleas Claire Yearman as Gillian Ire Tony Pellegrino as Giles Blacknall Ed Dawson as Roland Beardsley Andrew Luckenbill (Assistant Director) as Jacob Knive Gabriel Howard as Malcom Knive The Merry Men (The Goode Folke) Gregory M.Larson (Director) as Robin Hood Josh Ballard as Little John Heath Denikas as Friar Tuck Cassy Schillo as Maid Marian Nicole Zare as Much, The Miller’s Daughter 2013 Members of By the Sword The Wolf Pack (The Badde Folke) Drew Mierzejewski as Sir Robert Tyrwhitt Cassy Schillo as Evelyn Kilby Gabriel Howard as Oliver Garrett Tony Pellegrino as Josias Locke The Sea Dogs (The Goode Folke) Josh Ballard as Captain Thomas Hart Ed Dawson as James Oak Nicole Zare as Kat Riggins Kate Booth as Molly Riggins 2014 Members of By the Sword The Corsairs (The Bade Folke) Ed Dawson as Charles Bishop Cassy Schillo (Assistant Director) as Helen Marris Nicole Zare as Nora Savage Kenny Garner as Corbin Swyft Josh Ballard as Nathaniel Briggs/Skippy The Accidental Adventurer The Sea Dogs (The Goode Folke) Drew Mierzejewsk as Captain Walter Raleigh Tony Pellegrino as Johnathan Faraday Kate Booth (Director) as Molly Riggins Jennifer Samson as Joan West Awards 3rd place - 2013 Best Stage Combat Troupe (on stage or in the street) from the Renaissance Festival Awards. 3rd place - 2012 Best Stage Combat Group (on stage or in the street) from the Renaissance Festival Awards. 4th place - 2008 Best Stage Combat Group from the Renaissance Festival Awards. 5th place - 2007 Best Stage Combat Group from the Renaissance Festival Awards. External Links 1999 Seadog Photos (Robyn Sotherby) 1999 Guards Photos (Robyn Sotherby) 1999 Action Photos 1 (Robyn Sotherby) 1999 Goode Guy/Badde Guy Volleyball (Robyn Sotherby) 2000 Action Photos (Frank Hui) 2000 Melee Photos (Frank Hui) 2001 Bristol Commercial video clip featuring Jared Weber and Greg Larson as hosted by (www.jaredweber.com) 2001 Street Fights and Cool Combat (Frank Hui) 2001 Phantom Plunder Photos (Robyn Sotherby) 2002 Action Photos (Robyn Sotherby) 2002 Story Arc (Frank Hui) 2003 Wedding of Maid Marian & Hanging of Robin Hood (Frank Hui) 2004 Fight Cast Photos (Frank Hui)